Trust Me
by SilverChaser17
Summary: [Two shot] On the night of a bloody war, two soldiers from opposing forces meet in the woods and this encounter will change their lives forever and possibly the outcome of the war.


**Gruvia Love Fest**

_**Self Prompt: Forbidden Love / War AU**_

_**{Does Not Contain NSFW} **_

_Dedicated to valeriasws8. Happy (super late) Birthday! Sorry if they're OOC; this is my first time writing for this pairing._

* * *

><p><em>"Some people walk into our lives, and leave footprints on our heart. We are never the same again." - Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p>The night was cold and damp, the ground covered with the spilt blood of his comrades and enemies. Nothing had gone according to plan.<p>

Gray cursed under his breath as he noticed the enemy line was growing closer to their camp. There was a slim to none chance that he would survive the rest of the night but he wasn't going to give in.

As he prepared to charge forward to meet his end, he heard something that was rare to hear during war.

"Take this time to bury your dead. Too many have died on this night. If you have not surrendered before sunrise, you will leave us with no choice but to slaughter you like dogs. Remember our mercy."

And with that, he saw the opposing army retreat into the fog, leaving everyone stunned. No one said anything but as they rose to their feet to lift their comrades from the mud and rubble.

Mercy? What was so merciful about leaving them to stare at the faces of their fallen friends? Gray grit his teeth as he slowly moved from the trench filled up to his knees with blood and rain, to the camp site to refill his ammunition.

He didn't dare to look at what, or whom, he was standing on because he knew that if he thought about it too much, he wouldn't be able to go on.

xxx

Small fires lit up the mountain side as everyone felt the sting of their battle. The soldiers tried to rest but Gray didn't want to give in to sleep, or rather he couldn't because he knew vivid dreams would flood his mind. Standing guard was a much better option.

Occasionally, an owl would hoot overheard or he could he hear a wolf howling from afar, but for the longest time, that was all he heard or saw amongst the shadows. The only other sound that met his ears were the screams from the wounded being given treatment behind him.

An hour of utter silence passed and Gray was beginning to believe that the Phantom Lord General would keep his word, but then something odd happened.

Somewhere deep in the woods, Gray could make out a high pitched gasp before a long period of leaves crunching and twigs snapping. It sounded as if someone had tripped and fell.

Curious as to what had happened, Gray stood up and followed the source of the sound, leaving behind his gun and bringing with him nothing more than a lantern and his knife.

Sometimes a civilian would wander about and get caught in the midst of battle. He didn't want to kill if possible but he couldn't go into the woods unarmed.

As he drew closer, he whispered softly, "Hello? Is anyone out here? I mean you no harm."

When there was no reply, he began to think that he had been imagining things when he heard leaves rustling not too far from him.

Gray took a few steps forward and saw a small hill form in front of him. He shone the lantern over the drop and saw a figure laying within the leaves, trying not to be seen.

He didn't know who they were but he needed them to get out of there as quickly as possible. He set his lantern down on the ground before descending down the slope to help the mysterious person.

Now that he was closer, he could tell that it was a woman sprawled across the ground.

"Miss, are you hurt?" His voice was soft but still she flinched away from his extended hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt y-"

Gray never had the chance to finish his sentence because before he could react, the woman sprung up, pulling him to the ground, putting herself in a dominant position straddling his waist.

If not for the knife pressed to his throat, he would have found the situation rather provocative.

"What is your name?" She hissed, lowering close to his face. The blade caressed his throat; daring him to make a move against her.

All thoughts of letting her walk away were evaporated as he stared into her cold eyes. He saw no mercy, no joy of any kind. Only the pain he knew so well were hidden within her. Such deep, consuming pain.

"Sergeant Gray Fullbuster. Serving under General Makarov Dreyar of the F.T.F."

She paused for a moment, studying his face. He never once broke her gaze until she rolled off of him, sheathing her knife.

"Master Sergeant Juvia Lockser. Serving under General Jose Porla of the P.L.F."

Gray pulled himself up into a sitting position, moving slowly as to not provoke her.

The proper thing to have happened once she had heard he was an enemy was to slit his throat but for some reason, she didn't. He wanted to know why.

"What are you doing this far into our ground? I thought you wouldn't strike until sunrise."

No emotion passed through her face yet her next words sent a chill down his spine.

"Sergeant Gray shouldn't believe everything he hears. Juvia doesn't know anything except her orders. Juvia must take out as many soldiers as she can before she is spotted."

"But that's a suicide mission."

"Juvia knows but it is not up to Juvia to decide her fate."

"That's bullshit!"

Gray had almost missed it but her eyes widened at his outburst. His words surprised her.

"Why does Sergeant Gray say such a thing? He doesn't know Juvia. Juvia does not deserve to live after the life she has lived. Juvia has done so many terrible things.."

"I don't care about that! Isn't he supposed to lead you? What do you gain out of this? You're just one of his pawns. You don't mean anything to him, can't you see that?"

She lowered her head as she began to realize that what he was saying had meaning. Gray unclenched his fist. The conversation had got to him more than he cared to admit.

"Why? Why does Sergeant Gray care so much for Juvia? Juvia was supposed to kill people like him but still Sergeant Gray cares about Juvia. Why?"

Gray rubbed his head. Her third person speech was a little confusing but he understood her pain. What happened next was unexpected by him.

The enemy soldier began crying.

Now, Gray didnt have that much experience with girls but the girl he had known were as hard as stone and could easily kick his ass. They never really got emotional around him. So he did the only thing he knew how.

He stood up and offered his hand to Juvia as she began wiping her face clean of her tears.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

She was hesitant.

"How does Juvia know Sergeant Gray wont kill her?"

He smirked and reached for her even more.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me."


End file.
